


September 21, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confusion caused Supergirl to tilt her head to the side when she viewed a barren road.





	September 21, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Confusion caused Supergirl to tilt her head to the side when she viewed a barren road and figured Amos remembered being attacked by a creature in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
